Meant To Be
by furikakechan
Summary: Summary: A game of chase between the one who wants to run away and the one who seeks. AU Soulmate, A/B/O Omegaverse setting. Pairing: Asami x Takaba.
1. Chapter 1

Meant To Be

Summary: A game of chase between the one who wants to run away and the one who seeks. AU Soulmate, A/B/O Omegaverse setting. Pairing: Asami x Takaba.

Word count: 4,100

Warning: UNBETA'D, horrible grammar. I won't be fixing this soon so please bear with me and review below on my mistakes if you like. Haha all forms of critique are welcome. So bring it on~~ M for vulgar language usage, and future chapies~

Disclaimer: Finder series belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei.

"Quotes"

'Thoughts'

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

Enjoy!

Everyone in the world are separated into three classifications. Alpha being the superior and dominate. Beta being the most populated classification at 75% are in between not being the weakest yet also not the greater. Omegas are the weakest classification compared to the other two and are not highly acknowledged. Unlike the beta population the Alpha population is only 18.3% and Omegas are at roughly 6% in Japan.

Despite the major difference in population percentage and biased opinions of society, Omegas too are human beings and are equally the same worth or any being out there.

Or at least that what he hears his dead grandmother always says. It was the year Akihito entered high school that his grandmother suddenly passed away in the summer. He, his mother and grandmother were particularly close because they were the only omega in the house. His grandfather who passed away before he was born, father, and two older brothers are all alphas. Yet he was the only male who was an omega. When he found out his classification in middle school, Aki was devastated beyond words because he was different. Not a lot of males are omegas, or so that what he heard the school nurse said. But of course that time he took it as a negative trait.

 _Gross._ He thought at the time. He couldn't help but cry tears of frustration and finally decided to stay home. His never ending of questioning his self-worth and differences came crashing in as if he was in an identity crisis. It was only then his grandmother came to him and gave him wise words.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Aki-chan, can I come in?" His grandmother asked. Takaba Atsuko wore her indigo casual yukata as she slowly slides the panel doors apart to reveal her youngest grandchild laying lazily on the tatami floor with a cushion sandwiched between his head and floor. She didn't wait for an answer, knowing her youngest grandchild, she knew he is still moping around and questioning himself._

 _"Aki-chan." She said it in demanding tone, silently signaling for him to turn around to face her._

 _And he did._

 _There was no way he won't. Despite her being an omega, for some reason once she gave a certain look and tone not even his father Nobuhito can defy._

 _"Yes. Obaa-sama." Akihito sat up to meet his grandmother's hazel eyes. After a split second he lowered his vision to avoid direct eye contact. It was clear to see what was eating him but nothing was said. Akihito is a split image to his grandmother. Let it be appearance, hair color, eye color, skin tone, or personality they were the mirror of each other._

 _"Akihito, look at me."_

 _He did, but his body language indicated a slacking attire giving away his reluctance in doing so._

 _"Sit up right." She said sternly._

 _Again he obeyed, not because she's elderly or because it's out of respect but because she had the authority. Never has he seen his father, brothers who are alphas disobey her. Alike, they abide by her words not because she's elderly but because not only does she has authority, but because she IS authority. Takaba Atsuko is not like any other regular Obaa-sans in a normal household babysitting her grandchildren and cooking meals when necessary. But she is the CEO of their family's transport company firm. She is a busy woman, powerful and influential person who is regarded as one of kind despite her classification and gender in the business world where the Alphas are king. So him being raised and often exposure to his grandmother's oppressive side in the household, he knew not say or do anything against her will._

 _"Good." Atsuko pat the tatami to her side, meaning for Akihito to come closer. Again he followed._

 _Akihito slide lazily next to Atsuko's side. They were silent for a moment, until Akihito finally fell from the pressure and cried out. Atsuko said nothing and let her grandchild cry, but circled him to her bosom holding him tight as she patted his back slowly in comfort._

 _"Why mE?" he questioned nobody aloud, but Atsuko heard his voice cracking wailing in ache._

 _"Child. Listen to me." She pushed Aki slightly away to wipe his tear face. He nodded his head as a soft cloth dried his tears._

 _"There are only roughly 6% of omegas in Japan." Saying the statistics everyone knew._

 _"I know!" he said almost painfully, before he could say anything Atsuko cut him off._

 _"NO! you don't know! There are roughly at least 7 or 8 million people out there who are in the same shoes as you." She almost yelled shaking Akihito as if she was attempting to push him into realization. "And me too." Making herself known._

 _It was not that Akihito didn't know his grandmother's classification. But there were sometimes because of her personality or that aura she puts out that says otherwise, Akihito totally seemed to forgotten and even erased the fact his grandmother is an omega. His body stopped for a moment with a small 'o' hanging from his mouth before shutting it. Atsuko read the small 'o' as Akihito's realization and blunder of forgetfulness, but otherwise didn't comment on it._

 _"Child do you think I'm weak?"_

 _"No." he said without a hesitation._

 _"So why are you depressed." Addressing Akihito's current problem as simply as if she was bandaging a simple cut (haha the pun)._

 _"Because…" he tried to elaborate, but for some reason nothing came out. Atsuko saw the troubled face Akihito put one. She knew what she wanted to say from the start, and this is the most important._

 _"Because I'm an omega." She said bluntly. "And you are an Omega." Accentuating the 'you' on purpose but this time pointing at him._

 _He lowered his gaze in an unspeakable shame that suddenly surfaced._

 _"NO!" she finally yelled, pulling Akihito's chin to make their hazel eyes meet again. Her hazel eyes burned in fiery passion and a heat with so much determination that even today Akihito couldn't forget. "Don't let people tell you what you are! They are not you, you are not them. Because you can only be YOU," both her hands grabbed Akihito's slightly smaller shoulders tightly, "Omegas are the weakest classification. They need to rule over. They need a strong dominant mate. They can't stand up for themselves. They are insignificant, weak and are need of protection. That is what other people say omegas are."_

 _"Am I weak? Do I need to be protected? Can I not stand up for myself? Am I insignificant?" She questioned._

 _"No. I'm not." She answered herself._

 _Turning Akihito's body to face a body mirror in his room, "Are you weak?" She questioned. He shook his head._

 _"Are you insignificant?" He shook his head again but this times tears falling freely from both cheeks as he sees his reflection in the mirror revealing his form._

 _"Do you need to be ruled over like society say?" She pushed on more._

 _"No…" he whispered softly continuously shaking his head._

 _"I can't hear you! Are you weak?!"_

 _"No!" he shouted. Finally._

 _"That's right! Because you are not what society says you are! You only have the final say in what you are. You are you. You can only be you. Don't let people label you and say what they think is you. Because that's' just stupid, ignorant and unreal!" she laughed at the last line pulling Akihito into another tight hug._

 _End flashback_

It's been over ten years has passed since his grandmother told him that. Ever since, he has never backed down from a fight or any other things he wanted to do. And sometimes for the heck of it he would even do things on purpose to let people know that despite him being an omega, he will do what he wanted and that what shit other people say, he doesn't give a fuck.

Even when omegas were not allowed to do 'rough' sports or activities (or at least the school rules says). Yet he refused to let people put him down just because he is an omega. He'd took karate and gymnasium in his school years. He wanted people around him to realize, acknowledge and accept that omegas can be equal to any other classification.

Ever since his grandmother's motivating (wise) words, Akihito has learned to accept himself and strive to be a strong omega like her.

Now that he has both safely graduated high school and college, plus also finding a job to support himself. Akihito couldn't help but recall his grandmother's constant pester of saying how good it is to find their romantic soulmate. Because she, his father and his oldest brother, Haruhito have found their soulmates (his grandfather Nobuyuki, mother Satsuki and sister-in-law Naoko). Nobuhito and Satsuki always pestered their children and asked whether they have found their soulmates. Now that Haruhito has found his, he has joined the group of questioning him and his elder brother, Fuyuhito if they found theirs.

Maybe it's a curse or amazing genetics. Everyone in their family who are omegas finds an Alpha soulmate while Alpha's finds an omega soulmate. And the accuracy of finding their soulmate is 100 percent! (A/N: Just to clear things up, Nobuyuki -grandpa- is not a Takaba, but married into the Takaba name. Atsuko is a Takaba from the start. Hahaha.) And now that Haruhito found Naoko (O), it proves it even more that most likely his soulmate is also an Alpha.

There are three kinds of mates one can have. Soulmate or mate and promise mate. When one refers someone as their mate, they don't mean soulmate, but their mate they found to love and care for which leads to marriage. While a soulmate or romantic soulmate is rare and supposedly said to be an existence that completes and compliments their other half. While promise mate is similar to soulmate, but just without the romantic feel. Yet despite not being romantically induced from the start, more than 50 percent of promise mates eventually becomes mates.

Amazing as all of these sound, but in reality it's hard to find their promise mate or better yet soulmate even with the help of technology. Because first of all, there is no indication or a symbol on their body to let one another know. Even to this day, 'soulmates' or 'promise' mates are still a foreign subject since not much is known about them. All is known is that finding their promise mate is through instinct and 'pulls' one another get once they are near each other. And once they are in near distance of each other, (from the witnesses of pass byers and the people experiencing it themselves) a string of light around of their pinky would appear and lead them to their promise mate.

On the other hand, the mess up thing is that once soulmates are within 75-yards they will start to feel the 'pull'. When they are within 30-yard of distance, their instincts will kick in a search for each other. There are no strings attached to their pinky, but instead the less dominant pair's body will automatically let of a scent which only the dominant can smell and find. And once they make skin contact, they go into heat and mate.

Which meant everyone in the family other than Fuyuhito went through that.

Wow, talk about awkward.

Akihito has moved to Tokyo for his job. The apartment in Tokyo is hellva expensive (Not that he has money problems). But he doesn't want to rely on his family for living expenses or support when he was the one who disregarded his family's disapproval to go to university out of his hometown and find work in Tokyo. It's not like he didn't consider about working near or in his hometown of Kanagawa, but he wanted to go out of his comfort zone and hometown for a change. His roommates, Kou and Takato are his childhood friends who are both betas. They've together even since preschool. When Akihito said he was going to find a job at Tokyo, not only did they gave them all their support, but also went job hunting with him. Which coincidentally resulting all of them in succeeding in landing work at Tokyo and rooming together.

It's been almost two years, since he moved to Tokyo. Life has been good, work is running rather smooth but from time to time it gets busy and stressing. Not that he could complain since the pay is good. And in general, as a regular businessman / salesman, his job is to promote and sell his for his company. Everyday has been work, eat, food, sleep, bathe put on repeat. And in his weekends he relaxes or drown himself in his hobbies of photography or workout to distress. There is not much to really complain about his current life style, but at the same time he couldn't really put an exact finger in what he's lacking. But for sure, despite it all, there is certainly something missing.

The first time he felt a light 'pull', it was his third month at work and he stood frozen. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood still. Soon it subsided, and then he went back to ignoring it. But after another month he felt another 'pull' at work, but this time he didn't freeze, instead he ran like a madman to a distance when he finally couldn't feel the pull anymore. That happened every moth for half year, and ever since then, he'd feel pulls on a weekly to monthly bases during working hours. Not that he is excited or happy about it, better yet to say he is devastated and frustrated because every time he feel it, he'd run from before his omegan instincts has popped up, and seek its 'alpha'.

There are many times, his instinct has told him to seek for its soulmate, but because of his pride and headstrong persona that he never gave in. And he must say he is really good at it and is even proud of it. He has gotten so good at running away from his soulmate that he could now even tell the distance by the hardness of the pull. Good skill he developed.

He'd always make sure he is at least 50-yards away. Sometimes if the situation allow him to, he'd run right away to avoid it altogether. But during meeting or serious work time he would just leave it and ignore it. Only when the other party try to close the distance he run away (which happens 60 percent most of the time).

…..

(AKI POV)

It's been a week since my company signed a contract with a major company, SION corp. Everyday has been a living hell. I wake up at 7 in the morning and get to work at 8 and work my ass of till 7 pm, and sometimes even to 10 pm for overtime. Not that I'm not happy being payed overtime, but I have a freakin' life too! And because of the new contract, I've been temporary moved to the managements/ secretary department to help with scheduling work and organizing work for other departments. Although I'm not the only one being pulled into this hellish department, six other people like me from other departments are in same shoe as me. And for some stupid reason, maybe because I am an omega (more like all of us who've been called are omegas) or something that it seems like they want us to transfer and stay in this department. And oh did I mention this department only has omegas? And to make matters worse, the ratio of female to male is about 5: 1? So out of all the omegas here, there are only 5 male omegas. Hahaha I ain't laughing.

Well to be honest, I like this department better. Compared to my initially department, there are no insensitive betas or ignorant alphas to taunt me about being an omega. Nor do I have to explain to them about omega issues. In this department, everyone understands, and there is no need of an explanation because they can tell or they just know from personal experience. So I don't need to explain any further when I need to be excused or when I run out of supplement heat repellent pills. The funny thing is that I find that everyone in this department is very open about their sex life (mated Omegas), and the heartwarming thing is, everyone is willing to share their knowledge and experiences about their periods + symptoms, pregnancies and so on. In other words, the bonding omegas in this department is endearing, but the sad thing is I'm male, and I don't experience periods. So whenever they talk about feminine stuff in general, for some reason they just erased the fact that I'm male, and continue their happy talking about it. Other than that time to time feminine talk, the best thing is that this department is there is never a shortage on sweets, snacks, cakes, tea and coffee. Every morning, lunch or breaks the break room would be filled with sweets and drinks like it's a café or buffet. Not that I'm complaining, but it really makes my day from the crazy long hours of working.

From what I heard, the sweets and cake freebies has always been like this but the amount and quality has never been this extravagant. But regardless I am happy and everyone in the department is happy.

(AKI POV END)

It has been 9 days since the contract and sudden transfer to this apartment. Despite Akihito's complain of long work hours, in truth he really like this apartment because he found some omega friends. In his high school years, he never really hung out with other omegas because he was too head strong and for the sole reason he didn't want to befriend them because he wanted to appear strong and different than the stereotypical omegas, but ever since he entered university he finally let it all go when he noticed how pity and immature he was. Despite that discovery then, he didn't really make close friends but just friends that are more like acquaintances.

"Aki-chan!" a sudden sweet voice sang from behind. Akihito turn back to the familiar voice but to be slammed in tight hug by none other than Momohara Ai, a fellow co-worker like him who's been transferred to the secretary department.

The candy like girl wrapped her arms around Akihito's slim waist a she pushed her F cup breast to his chest. Akihito 'oofhed' as he met with the girl's full weight and thrown off the ground. Calling her an air head is an understatement, in actual she is careless and doesn't have a radar for danger.

"Ai, how many times do I have to tell you not to jump at me. What happens if you get hurt?" he said bemusedly as he tries to get the said her off him.

"Aki-chan! Are you going on break?" she questioned putting of his lecture to aside.

He gave a 'I give up' sigh while dusting off any debris and dirt that might have cling to his cloths in the fall. "Yes, I am. And yes you can come along." He answered beating her to it knowing what she'd say.

"Yeah!" she cheered clinging to Akihito's arm.

A lot of people in the company knows Akihito as the running man (A/N: hahahah, don't mind me) because for one he is always running, jumping, climbing (like parkour) for no practical reason during working hour. It usually happens in the noon after important meetings from the top floor. People find him unusual and at the same time refreshing. Because, when they asked him, he'd tell them "Its good for health and a change of pace." or that "It helps me brainstorm." And in results of his spontaneous running, his sales sky rockets and ideas/reports are interesting and unique. Moreover, because of his results, his superiors turn a blind eye every time he runs out spontaneous. He soon got nicknames or get made fun and teased, but he always ignored it. Not that he cared much, but it gets annoying.

As Akihito and Ai stepped in the break room, once again the room is filled with sweets. Quickly he grabbed a disposable plat and his person mug, he picked out two small cakes, mon blanc and mango fruit tart. Making himself a cup of red tea he sat of a comfy seat and pigged out. Ai was behind Akihito doing the same, but instead of tea, she got freshly brewed French blend coffee and twice the amount of pieces; strawberry short cake, tiramisu, crème brûlée and a slices of lemon meringue pie. Yes. This is life.

Moving on to his tart, he took a sip of tea to clean his palette. It was out of nowhere he felt the pull. Today is the first time he felt the pull not just a second time, but his third. Unlike all his previous experiences, he can feel his heart beat thumping and his ear drums resonating to it in loud blows. ' _it_ is near me by at least 30 meters' he thought to himself, _it_ referring to his soulmate who he has been avoiding, yes. 'shit! I gotta get out of here!'

And off he went running like a madman, leaving his mango tart untouched. Ai who has gotten used to seeing him run off, decided to eat his unfinished treat.

'Why! How! There is no way! But why?' he kept questioning himself as he heard his heart thump louder and louder. He could feel his instinct telling him to go up a few floor, but for sure he knew not to listen to it. And before he knew it, his target has also moving down.

'Shit! Oh why?!' he ran to the closest elevator pressing the 'star' P1 button, he reached for his phone to text his department chief to give an excu- emergency report saying that he forgot to eat his supplement and his heat is coming, so he needs to be excused for a day or two be safe. Ten seconds after his text, he got a reply of approval.

'YES!' he mentally rejoiced. He sort of felt bad for lying but he had no other choice. Its kill or be killed—wait no, it's do or die. (A/N: more like hide or die hahaha…ignore this. But we all know what meant by die right? mwahaha.)

Looking up he could see the numbers change and decrease. The momentary ride was surprisingly roomy and quiet for once. Its lunch time, being a bright afternoon and usually during this time the elavators are usually fully packed and stuffed, but there was no signs of anyone getting on or using the elevator. _YES!_ He rejoiced again thinking that it's strange, but regardless he thanked the goddess of coincident (hahaha there is no such thing as coincident) for making it so that there is nothing or no one hindering or bothering him.

DING. The elevator rang. He stepped out quickly to see an empy parking lot. _Weird, there is nothing here. Not even cars._ Was the first thing he thought. A turning of a knob's noise had his full attention from the emergency exit. In a matters of seconds a bulking blond man in black suit came out followed by a crowd of men wearing similar outfits. The man looked like he talking into Bluetooth, "はい、分かりました。Hai, Wakarimashita, Understood."

(AKI POV)

"Please forgive my rudeness." The man said walking towards me. I could feel the pull getting stronger and stronger. _It's getting closer!_ "Let GO!" I shouted frantically totally losing all my composure. _I need to get away before its too late! I need to get out!_

But the said man has already grabbed me the moment I was in his reach. I tried kicking, scratching, punching but despite all my offense, it was all deemed futile. Even my all my self-defense technique was useless against this amazon blonde when he grabbed on to both wrist to obstruct my upper body movement.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

My heart is beating louder than I ever heard it beat. It is coming closer and I know it. From my distance, I can see the elevator levels coming down. In seven floors, it will be here. And this son of a bitch is here to stop me from running off.

Damn this whole freakin #$%&! A countdown to my doom. Slowly the thumping stopped and all of a sudden all noises stop. Oh wait, I stopped. All my concentration was put to those numbers slowly decreasing as my omegan instincts kicked in.

6

5

4

3

2

1

P1

DING!

"I've finally found you, Takaba Akihito."

To be continued.

This is my first time writing up to this long. WOW. Haha I am proud of myself. But then again this took some time. Hahaha. Thank you for reading.

Consider this as back to school gift for those who are students, Happy learning!~ hahaha who am I kidding. I am already mentally crying.

Furikakechan~ thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Meant to be

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito

Warning: Unbeta'd, **horrible grammar** , run-ons and misspells. Please correct me and review~

Chapter 2

"I've finally found you, Takaba Akihito."

A man clads in a noir three piece walked up to him. The closer the man got, the louder his heart thump. He is sure the man is feeling the same way because, the golden eyes were looking at him as they are piercing his soul.

 _Ah fuck…this time it looks like I can't hide._

The dominating vibe can be felt in the parking lot by Suoh and other beta and alpha guards. By instinct, they could tell more like Suoh, himself could tell that his boss' aversion in way he man handled the omega. As Asami walked closer, Suoh's hand loosened his grip on the poor boy.

With slight nod, Asami excused everyone. Suoh took the signal, and immediately left to get the limo. When Suoh came back, surprisingly the omega didn't try to run away and he could see the boy standing still with dilated eyes. From his distance he could tell his boss was suppressing himself from walking any closer or making any skin contact with the young lad. Because everyone knows that once soulmates make skin contact they go in immediate heat. Which is considered unexplainable because even till today science (pheromones that usually any omega produces) can't explain that phenomenon.

Closing the door to the driver's seat, Suoh walked up to Asami; "Asami-sama" he called out.

"Bring him in."

With just three words, Suoh dragged the listless Akihito in the limo, sitting him and buckling the seat belt for him before Asami followed in.

The drive back to the penthouse was nerve wreaking, Suoh could feel the strain tension from the back of limo. But of course didn't comment on anything.

"Asami-sama. We arrived at the penthouse." Suoh informed. But for some reason it took a few seconds for Asami to reply.

"Hmn."

Once again Suoh dragged Akihito out the seat, piggy backing the boy as he followed Asami up the floors.

Maybe because his soulmate is always within 3 meters that Akihito didn't retaliate when he got hurled by the blonde man in the ride and piggy backed to an unknown place. But for some reason during the whole ride, Akihito refused to look up at his soulmate.

As for Asami, he sat across from his omega in an observing manner, never looking away from the platinum blonde blue eye candy. He even looks better in person than picture, he mused. His inner alpha was howling in agony and lust just by having its mate in arm length and not touch him.

Meanwhile, Akihito's omega instincts were screaming for its alpha. But of course Aki knew better to not listen to it. And from the corner of his eye, the alpha was staring daggers at him to the point he felt holes on himself but morally the alpha stayed a good meter away him. And throughout the ride, assuming from the Alpha's posture, he too did not want to come in skin contact with him yet.

Key word: Yet.

Once the blonde sat him right to a sofa, then Akihito started to panic. The sound to the blonde closing the door had his immediate attention and realization that he is now alone with his soulmate. The one he's been avoiding for a period of time. Hahaha. That's just messed up.

It was back in early April of two springs ago when Asami Ryuichi first felt the pull. It lasted for about only 10 seconds or maybe even less. He was in his limo, in one of the busier streets of Tokyo. The business district. Because the pull lasted only a fleeting seconds that he Ignored it. After a few times of feeling the same pull at the same general area, his curiosity sparked. For half a year, he used his instincts and pulls as clues to finding his mate. It took a lot more time and was challenging than he anticipated, because one he is busy man, and two he wanted to at least narrow it down to location/company by purely the pull and lastly, his mate was not making it any easier for him, because the pulls never lasts long. Finally, after an additional of three months when Christmas was approaching he finally figured out which company for sure his mate is in.

Now that he knows where his mate is at there was one thing that was bothering him. Will it be a promise mate or a soulmate. He initially hoped it was a promise mate, because being a businessman left him practically no time for romance and serious relationships. Not that he ever gave too much thought into it, because he is a workaholic (or at least that what his secretary calls him) and he was content with his bachelors' life. Moreover, Asami himself has never been in a serious and committed relationship; several flings and one night stands, but never a serious lover.

For the next nine months, he was somewhat satisfied to finally narrow down his mate's general location during the day with his frequent visits to MASA Inc. But for those months, every time Asami goes his mates pulls away every time. It was almost like it was on purpose. Again and again he would approach the incorporation and almost immediately each time his mate seems to want to not be detected. Soon the chasing game began, his mate would run away from the pull and he would try to close their distance. Asami would visit as often as possible except when he attends business trips. At first he found it entertaining like a game of chase but as the new year's greet him Asami began to question his mate's purpose of always running away from him.

"Did he or she not want to meet their potential promise or soul mate?" He often questioned his current yet to be known mate. Because if they were to meet, him; they are luckiest person to be alive. Because he is rich, handsome and is an alpha. What more does any Omega (assuming they are an omega) want from a mate. Do omegas not want a reliable alpha to care and love them (still assuming that even if they turned out to be promise mates, they would most likely get together)? Every now and then Asami would question his mate's view of values (not that he knows them personally).

After the new year, Asami finally decided to use some external help and pulls some strings -SION corp. to do business with MASA com. It took less than three days to finally identify who his potential mate was. All it took was some record searches in the MASA Company's security system that they found Takaba Akihito. After identifying the omega, Kirishima brought a whole report on the omega. From based on the picture. Asami was hooked. The omega's appearance and action don't match (based from the running). Because one, the young man has flawless creamy warm ivory skin with round blue frosty eyes and light blonde hair that made him look out of the world. Moreover, the youth has outstanding features and height that could be mistaken as a model. And last but not least, the omega could run and do jumps that even Suoh and Kirishima was surprised.

Staring at the boy's picture profile had him wonder the reason why Akihito (he's already calling him Akihito ahahaha) always run from him.

30 minutes before present time.

Everything is set in motion. Everything has been planned out for a long time. And today is the day, May 4th; the day before his mate's birthday. Which also marks the day Asami decides to make Akihito his. Hide and seek was fun, but now he's grown annoyed of it.

Everything was set in motion when his secretary gave him the okay sign for his elevator to descend slowly. And slowly it went, as the levels go down Asami could feel his heart rate go up. Excitement and anticipation are building up.

Yes. This is the time. No more hide in seek.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading please review below and tell me what you think. I am planning on wrapping up this story by the next chapter or two and I need to continue Unexpected Phenomenon, 999, The World Against Me and some of the new ones like Into the new world and another one I planned out (but not posted yet mwahahaha look forward to it.)

Sorry for such a short chapter, next (or last) will be a lot more longer

To answer some questions and to clear up about the soulmate thing:

 **Is Asami still in the underworld business?** That I haven't really thought of because initially I planned for this to be a short one hahaha, didn't think it be that well liked.

About the soulmate thing where when they touch they go in heat… that is freakin made up in my part because I thought its interesting and new? Trying to be creative here ahahaha….T^T its not working isn't it. But anyway, there are thousands of fanfictions and doujinshis everywhere about omega pheromones attracting alphas, but in my soulmate thing only, that doesn't necessarily applies to them exactly. Because like how I mentioned about the distance and pulls, phenomenal attraction does not take part in any of it when it comes soulmates and promise mates. Hahaha hope that clears things up. If it doesn't feel free to PM or review below.

Once again thank you for reading~~

furikakechan~

life has been busy. Work. School. Eat sleep. But hey~~~ thank you for your patients And NOTE: I am somewhat rushing it, if you can tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Meant to be

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammars, run-ons, misspells…and what not. So… feel free to correct me if you like.

Chapter 3

Inside of Akihito's head sirens were alarmed on full blast as his heart was beating at 100 miles per a second (unrealistic), but for some reason instead of physically running away, he stood on the rugged floor where the blonde left him like a tree to its roots. In the meantime, all he could hear is his grandmother's from-time-to-time words of (unneeded) encouragements of, "You're going to find a wonderful soulmate who understands, respects and loves you for who you are. Just like how your father found your mother and me, your grandfather."

How ironic of all the other inspiring, comforting and strong words his grandmother said, which used to be and still are his very inspiration and motto to live by, but for some reason, he couldn't recall any of it now. But that soulmate 'talk' about love and what not was the only thing he can hear from the back of his mind.

On the other side of the room, Asami sat on his usual sleek sofa, waiting for his soulmate that he just confirmed to turn around to face him. Maybe it was his alpha instincts that's making him crave the attention from the omega but for once he complied to his desire.

"Takaba Akihito."

The voice was clear, but Akihito could hear velvety husky tone dipped in black lust. He turned around willingly before his brain catches up with what has just happened.

Traitorous body! He grimaced hatefully towards himself.

Asami smiled when the young man turned around but noticed that his head was not up, avoiding eye contact.

"Look up."

Once again Akihito complied to that sultry voice. He could listen to it all day if allowed he thought listlessly.

Their eyes met for a split second before Akihito cast his hazel eyes down giving Asami half lids. _No, I did not just think that I'd listen to that voice all day!_ He denied. _Again, with his traitorous body!_

Again, with that stubbornness, the game of cat and mouse has ended. _So why do you still deny me?_

Akihito once again looked up to the golden eye once he smelt the negative muffled pheromone coming from his alpha. He could see the hurt in his so-called mate's eye. He could also see a longing despite the stoic expression.

 _Is he hurt? By chance, did I hurt him unconsciously? Or was it because I kept running from him, that now he thinks I don't want him?_ Akihito questioned himself unknowingly that his omegan instincts kicking in at full power. Maybe he was over reading the book from the alpha, or maybe his omega instincts are kicking in (yes, it is) that he's deliriously coming up with the weird shit he thought. But in that instant, he wanted to reassure the alpha that he didn't mean it. And that for all those times he ran from him, he is sorry.

Asami stepped forward, he could tell Akihito's eyes turned concern once their eyes met. He felt somewhat relieved. But for what, he didn't know.

Akihito's mini POV

 _The man stepped up, it felt like he wanted to say something but left it unsaid. Maybe he could tell I was eyeing him in concer-_

 _NO!_

 _Wait a moment, I am not concerned for a man I just met! Damn those omegan instinct shit. And hell no am I trying to reassure him anything._

 _Nope. Just nope. Uh-uh. Nada._

 _Despite his inner mind chants of no's and refusals (denial), he could feel his omegan instinct once again kick in but this time more deeply, when he himself stepped forward a tiny bit. (Really who is he trying to convince.)_

 _The man in front of him seemed to look relaxed and relieved in a sense when I stepped forward._

 _My body is moving forward on its own accord. I don't like how, but my body is moving by my omegan instincts. But… I don't know. I don't like that expression on him. And in truth, I really don't dislike the man's golden gaze on me._

End of Aki's POV

Indeed, Asami's lips turned up a bit when Akihito took the initiative to shorten their distance (although small). When he looked at the Omega's face. Many emotions glossed over his face but the most apparent were confusion at first then caution and acceptance.

He could hear his inner alpha roar at the moment the youth stepped forward, but it was needless to say that he himself felt the same excitement.

Again Akihito stepped forward again, and somehow muster to demand the alpha's name.

"Tell me your name."

The alpha smirked at his straightforward 'request', but none the less came the same sultry voice of

"Asami Ryuichi."

Asami. Asami Ryuichi. _What a strong name_ …Akihito thought. He liked how the man's name carries the kanji character in his name. Since he's the first*, there must be a second or even a third, he bemusedly wonders.

"Ryuichi, tell me about yourself."

The alpha looked surprised at first soon settle to a smirk. "Of course, Let's take a seat." The older man gestured to a wide-open space of his sofa in his living room. Akihito politely took it to consideration before sitting himself to a wide burgundy leather sofa while he watched the man sat himself to another seat directly across from him. The was a mini white marble table that reached to his upper calf separating them in a mere 4 feet.

"Would you like something to drink?" The alpha asked.

That totally took Akihito off guard. The man asked him if he wanted to drink anything. Well, that was only to be a good host, of course right? After all, he's a guest to the man (soulmate or not), so this is only considered polite, right? He couldn't help but try to question the man's politeness. "Tea or Coffee is fine. I-If not then, water is fine too", Akihito answered after not so long. He tried to not sound confused or surprised, but his stuttering was making it too obvious. In actual truth, he really didn't expect the man to offer him a drink or better yet to even consider to get to know each other better. Sure, his "tell me about yourself" was a suggestion to get more comfortable with each other (plus putting a safe distance between them), but he didn't think a the-said-obvious-dangerous man would comply. Hell! As much as people and Ai telling him he's a 'bit slow sometimes', even he could tell, the alpha's obvious lust towards him once their eyes meet! And now he's even offering him a drink?! Talk about the apocalypse! The sun is setting on the north!

While Akihito's inner-self was brainstorming/panicking, as promised; Ryuichi brought out a glass of iced water while he poured himself some bourbon on the rock. "I must apologize. Other than alcohol and water. I have nothing else to offer."

"いいえ, no", he replied formally all of a sudden, waving his hand nervously. "It was rude of me to ask for .." he mumbled the end, which made it hard for the alpha to catch what he said.

"I mean, it's ok. Thank you!" he straightened him when he noticed Asami's eyebrow raised in question.

 _That was totally NOT ok!_ Akihito internally shouted to himself.

For a moment, he knew part of his omegan instincts were kicking in, but thankfully his current nervousness oppressing his instincts.

"Well, to start off I'm going to be 24 this year. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Akihito asked trying to steer his nervousness into getting to know his future soulmate. Despite the sudden question outburst from the very apparent jumpy omega, Asami simply answered, "35" void of unnecessary words.

"…I see."

"Um... What about your hobbies? As for me, I like photography, cooking, and hiking." He tried to sound more enthusiastic but the alpha didn't seem to want to be unnecessarily wordy, answered "Alcohol," he pointed to his bourbon whiskey which Akihito's eye follow the man's finger when he held the cup, taking a sip he continued, "shooting,"; he puts down his cup, "and…" stare.

He stared at the alpha in surprise when he heard 'shooting', so he couldn't help but look eye to eye to the alpha. But after that it was just silence, "and?" he repeated aloud, not realizing he questioned the alpha. But, there was no answer. Instead, there was just that straight forward stare from the alpha. His alpha.

To be continued.

Wow, it's been about a year since I started, "Meant to be" and…..I'm still not complete with it. You can throw rocks at me if you like *squints eye*. But thank you for waiting and for your patience.

Furikakechan~~


End file.
